


In a heartbeat, for you.

by trefleurie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Purely Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, literally just hongjoong and yunho in love, seonghwa is mentioned like twice, soft boyfriends, this totally wasn’t inspired by the clip of hongjoong being whipped for yunho in the line live, yunho is baby, yunho is hongjoong’s baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trefleurie/pseuds/trefleurie
Summary: He doesn’t regret going back and asking for his name, cause now, he’s holding his entire world in his arms.Or, where Hongjoong thought he was content with his life, until Yunho made it even better.





	In a heartbeat, for you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self indulgent, also inspired from the vlive of Hongjoong calling Yunho baby, and Hongjoong saying “my yunho” in JRE’s video with Ateez.

Hongjoong doesn’t remember when it all started, only remembering things one at a time. But I guess you could say that it started when he met a boy by the name; Jeong Yunho.

Hongjoong was someone who kept to himself, dwelling in his time spent alone. Enjoying life at his own pace, He had a good life. He had been majoring in music production, He was also roommates with his friend; Seonghwa. He was happy with how his life was and he didn’t know how it would get better. 

Enter Yunho, the boy who worked at the cafe down the street from his dormitory. He only started going there when his schedule started to become packed with studying hours, so he always stopped by the cafe for some quick snacks before heading to the library. He happened to come across Yunho when he was taking his order, who was friends with the owners; Yeosang & Wooyoung.

“Hello! How may I take your order today?” Yunho says happily, it kinda made Hongjoong soft but like the sickening kind of soft.

The first thing he noticed at first was that Yunho was  _ really _ tall, for someone with a baby face. His cheeks defined when he smiled, His hair was pale blonde. But that was only for a short glance, before Hongjoong took his drink and sweets, leaving the cafe in a hurry.

He didn't bother to ask for his name since he felt like that would creep out the other, But he swears the other boy looked like a real life teddy bear. This time, when he went to the cafe, he asked for his name. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He doesn’t regret going back and asking for his name, cause now, he’s holding his entire world in his arms. It’s a Saturday morning, Seonghwa leaving the dorm to go hang out with Yeosang. Leaving Hongjoong and Yunho to their morning cuddling. So here they are, stuck in each other’s embrace. 

Arguing who would spoon the other for about 10 minutes, Hongjoong says; “I’m spooning you, no excuses. Now come here you big baby.” Pulling Yunho closer to him, Yunho pouted in defeat, and despite Yunho having a bigger frame, Hongjoong wasn’t gonna let that stop him. 

“You’re mean.” Yunho mumbles, Hongjoong laughs softly. Yunho feeling his breath brush against the back of his neck, 

“You still love me nonetheless, also cause I boop your nose and squish your cheeks because do you know you’re cute?” Hongjoong teases, Wrapping his arms around his waist a little tighter. 

“You say that as if you don’t smother me with kisses everyday.” Hongjoong can’t see Yunho’s face, But he’s sure that the younger was smiling from ear to ear. 

“You’re right, that’s why I gotta smother you with more love and affection because I live to see your flustered face.” He mumbles into his neck.

“Actually baby, turn around for me.” Hongjoong turns Yunho over to face him instead, cupping either side of his face in his hands. Leaning in to kiss him on his forehead, soon resting his forehead against his. Yunho’s ears are bright red. Even though the two have been together for over a year, Yunho will never get used to Hongjoong’s random boosts of affection. 

“S-Seonghwa said he left some fried rice and chicken in the fridge, i-if we wanted some later.” Yunho mumbled quietly, Trying to change the atmosphere of the room. 

“Seonghwa told me that before he left baby, you aren’t fooling me.” Hongjoong answers, pinching his cheeks lightly.

Did Yunho also mention he’s still not used to the pet names? Cause he’s not, leaving him to be a flustered mess in Hongjoong’s presence.

Yunho tugs at the blanket to bury his flushed face. “C’mon Yun, don’t be like that~” Hongjoong cooed at him, pulling the blanket down to see Yunho breaking into an airy giggle. Covering his mouth with his hand, As his nose scrunched up. The apple of his cheeks becoming defined, his eyes crinkling. Hongjoong only grins at him, looking at him with so much love and admiration.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe some people find you intimidating, when in fact, you are the cutest, softest, friendliest, and goofy giant.” The older says, while pouring a glass of water for the both of them.

Yunho, sitting next to the counter doesn’t say anything, he just, just hides his face in his palms. Blushing furiously behind his hands, His ears bright red. Hongjoong looks over his shoulder and grins. 

“Why so red?” He chuckles.

“I’m shy.” Yunho answers truthfully, his hand covering half of his face. Remnants of his shyness obviously shown from his ears and his never ending bright smile.

“Is my baby boy shy?” He teases, Bringing over a glass of water. Setting down Yunho’s cup in front of him. Yunho just buried his face in his hands even more, letting out soft laughs at the pet name as Hongjoong smiles at him lovingly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m killing you with kisses, after this—“ Hongjoong sneezes, His nose stuffy, and his face flushed red. Yunho giggles in victory, feeding Hongjoong the soup Seonghwa made before he left. Hongjoong overworked himself for finals that he caught up with a cold, Which left Yunho, his oh so lovable boyfriend, to take care of him. 

“But for now, you’re stuck being like this~” Yunho laughed, his smile instantly lifting Hongjoong’s mood. He cracks a smile at the younger boy, realizing that the energetic bright, sweet, giant baby was his. 

“Well since I have to be sick for who knows how long, at least you’re here for me.” He murmurs, Yunho smiles at his words. 

“I’m always gonna be here for you no matter what.” 

Hongjoong fell in love all over again.

5 days later...

Once Hongjoong’s cold went away, he attacked Yunho with kisses and snuggles.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yunho? Why are you— H-Hey what’s wrong?” Hongjoong answered the phone at 4 am, his eyes barely opened, and his voice groggy. All he could hear was Yunho’s broken sobs and sniffles over the phone, He hates it when Yunho cries, he knows the other can be emotional at times but he never likes to see Yunho sad. The boy over the phone pulls himself together, trying to make at least one coherent word come out his mouth which only failed and broke as a cry. Hongjoong’s heart shatters, Quickly trying to come up with a solution to cheer him up.

“Baby, what happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?” Hongjoong’s voice turned from groggy to full of worry. After awhile of hearing Yunho’s cries and little gasps of air, He finally hears something from the other line.

“My favorite character in my drama died.”

Hongjoong pauses.

Wait.

Huh.

_ Huh _ ?

“Wait, so you’re crying because your favorite character died?” Hongjoong asks, his eyes blinking once or twice.

“Uh huh.” Yunho answers, his sniffles lessen.

He takes a deep breath, and sighs.

“Babe, You woke me up to tell me your favorite character died in your drama?” He puts two and two together and suddenly it makes sense.

“He deserved so much better— he didn’t deserve to die that way!” Yunho rants, Unaware that Hongjoong had his face buried in one hand, smiling in relief that his boyfriend wasn’t crying because he was hurt or something. 

“Baby, are you okay though? You’re not hurt or anything right?” He asks once more, Making sure the other wasn’t physically hurt.

“I’m okay Joongie, just hurt on the inside.” Yunho smiles gleefully over the phone.

“You owe me some cuddles now.” 

“Eh?” 

“It’s 4 am Yunho.”

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just really soft, also I haven’t written in a long time so this is all I had in mind.
> 
> this is also my first ateez fic, so kudos and comments are really appreciated ♡


End file.
